Click
by wanderlustlights
Summary: Set in 2.20 "Prom Queen." Kurt and Dave take prom pictures together.


**Title:** Click  
**Author:** wanderlustlights  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 756  
**Pairing:** Dave/Kurt {Kurtofsky}  
**Spoilers:** Everything through episode 2.20 "Prom Queen."  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. Tis Ryan Murphy's brain child and I take ownership of nothing there. :)  
**Summary: **Set in 2.20 "Prom Queen." Kurt and Dave take prom pictures together.  
**A/N:** So I got the idea for this on like Friday morning and proceeded to write some, then got distracted by doing the art for it, and then finally finished it and it is now Sunday night. Uhm, enjoy?  
**Note:** I think the only way for this to really work is for Dave to dance with Kurt during "Dancing Queen." So yeah. _Klaine broke up like a week before junior prom and Dave and Kurt danced together._ Yup.

—

"You, uh – you're sure you wanna do this, right?" said Dave, glancing nervously over at the boy standing next to him. Kurt just smiled.

"Of course."

The line waiting to take prom pictures moved forward and Dave sighed, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer to his next question. "Won't your boyfriend get mad or something? That we're taking pictures together, I mean?"

"Blaine? No, we, uhm… we broke up last week, actually."

Dave stared at Kurt in surprise. He and Kurt had been around each other almost constantly for the past week or so, ever since he and Santana had started the whole Bully Whips thing, yet Kurt hadn't said anything about a breakup whatsoever. Hell, he hadn't even seemed upset at all. "Oh," he said at last, not quite sure what, exactly, he was _supposed_ to say to that. What do you say when you find out that the guy you like is no longer attached? "Uh… I'm sorry."

Kurt shrugged. "It's fine. Just wasn't mean to be, I guess." He watched as the couple in front of them went to get their picture taken, and smiled. "Oh, we're next," he said, beaming.

They spent the next minute in silence, neither of them knowing what to say as they continued to wait.

"Next!" called the photographer.

Kurt pulled Dave with him to stand in front of the oversized, lit up star, smoothing out his jacket and adjusting his crown, lips twitching up into a smile as Dave did the same.

"Alright, you all set?" Kurt nodded, while Dave just shrugged wordlessly. Kurt didn't know why he seemed so uncomfortable, but he certainly had no reason to be. They'd spent so much time together lately that Kurt had thought they'd gotten over all of the uncertainty or awkwardness; Dave apparently didn't think the same. "On three… two… one…"

Kurt twisted, leaning up slightly, and placing a kiss on Dave's cheek as the camera flashed. Dave stood frozen in shock, not knowing what to do at all and feeling his heart race even more than it already had been. He felt Kurt's lips leave his cheek when the photographer asked for their next pose. Kurt wrapped an arm around Dave's back, smiling as another flash of the camera went off.

"Are you going to kiss me or do I need to do it myself?" Kurt whispered, and Dave stared at him.

"I, uh…" Dave stammered, his face hot at the thought.

Kurt sighed. "Look, we've only got four pictures to take. I paid the guy more so we could have an extra shot, so either we spend our last two pictures talking or we can spend them kissing. But you better make your decision quick because I think Steve there is getting pretty antsy," he said, glancing over at the photographer then back to Dave. "So?"

"…You really paid him extra?" asked Dave quietly, and Kurt just smiled, pretty sure he knew the other boy's decision.

Kurt turned his grin to the man standing behind the tripod. "Get your camera ready, Steve," he said, winding his arms around Dave's neck and bringing him down into a kiss. It was slow at first, until Dave's brain finally caught up and he realized that yes, this was actually happening. Dave's hands went to Kurt's sides as they kissed, hearing the camera shutter twice, before, finally, they parted. Dave rested his forehead against Kurt's, making Kurt smile shyly at the gesture.

"God, _Kurt_," he breathed, kissing Kurt softly.

"Next!" yelled Steve, breaking them out of their trance, and they finally left the scene to let the next couple in line have their pictures taken. And just like that, the spell was broken, the uncertainty returning.

"I…" Kurt started, fidgeting with his kilt as he looked at the other boy, who was trying hard to avert Kurt's eyes. "I hope that wasn't too… presumptuous of me." Dave didn't say anything. "W-was it?"

"No, I… I mean I've kinda been wanting to do that for a while anyway, so uhm-"

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out in the locker room." He didn't miss Dave's wince at the memory. "We all make mistakes, David. That doesn't mean you have to completely hate yourself for it, though." Kurt waited for Dave's nod, some sort of understanding, before moving on. "Now. How about a date?"

Dave stared at him, but Kurt just continued to smile, undeterred. He knew he'd get the answer he was looking for, one way or another.

_fin._


End file.
